Far Traveler
Almost all of the common people and other folk that one might encounter in Greece have one thing in common: they live out their lives without ever traveling more than a few miles from where they were born. You aren't one of those folk. You are from a distant place, perhaps one so remote that few of the common folk in the Greece realize that it exists. Chances are good that even if some people you meet have heard of your homeland, they know merely the name and perhaps a few outrageous stories. You have come to Greece for your own reasons, which you might or might not choose to share. Although you will undoubtedly find some of this land's ways to be strange and discomfiting, you can also be sure that some things its people take for granted will be to you new wonders that you've never laid eyes on before. By the same token, you're a person of interest, for good or ill, to those around you almost anywhere you go. Skill Proficiencies Insight, Perception Tool Proficiencies Any one musical instrument or gaming set of your choice, likely something native to your homeland Languages Any one of your choice aside from Greek * Egyptian, Persian, Babylonian, Chthonic, Nymph, Centaur, Satyr, Gorgon Equipment One set of traveler's clothes, any one musical instrument or gaming set you are proficient with, poorly wrought maps from your homeland that depict where you are in Greece, a small piece of jewelry worth 10 gp in the style of your homeland's craftsmanship, and a pouch containing 5 gp Why Are You Here? A far traveler might have set out on a journey for one of a number of reasons, and the departure from his or her homeland could have been voluntary or involuntary. To determine why you are so far from home, roll on the table below or choose from the options provided. The following section, discussing possible homelands, includes some suggested reasons that are appropriate for each location. Why Are You Here? Where are you From? The most important decision in creating a far traveler background is determining your homeland. The places discussed here are all sufficiently distant from the regions of Greece The Gauls. The fabled Gauls are lands far to the West. It is home to Frankish people whose pale skin is very rarely seen in Greece. Most of those who emigrate from the Gauls are either exiles, or are forced out for committing some infraction of law. Most people from the Gauls visit Greece to pay homage to their foreign gods before returning to their homeland. Avaricum is an oppidum(A large fortified settlement) in Gaul. Avaricum is the largest and best-fortified town within Gaul territory, situated on very fertile lands. The terrain favored the oppidum, as it is flanked by a river and marshland, with only a single narrow entrance. At one point its population had reached 40,000 people. Persia. The region of Persia, near to the east of Greece , is home to people whose customs are scorned inf Greece. If you come from Persia, the people of Greece likely refer to you as a barbarian, even if that isn't your style, because that's the blanket term they use for everyone who shares your origin. The folk of Persia very rarely travel to Greece as diplomats or to forge trade relations because of their mutual hostility. Most Persians in Greece have come over as war prisoners who became slaves or as simple merchants selling their trade or wares. Persepolis is the city capital of Persia. The city's location is in a remote mountainous region, far from any war front. It is not one of the largest cities in Persia, but it is a grand ceremonial complex Egypt. From the terrain to the architecture to the god-kings who rule over these lands, you likely experienced the same sort of culture shock when you left your desert home and traveled to the unfamiliar climes of Greece to the north. Your civilization is thriving, and much trade flows across the waters of the Mediterranean between it and Greece. Many Greek scholars and historians travel to your lands to visit the ancient pyramids for a glimpse at a different life. You might be in the North simply to see the strangeness this wet land has to offer, or because you have made too many enemies among the desert communities of your home. You might be a trader or an emissary looking for opportunity in this land, or you might be a scholar looking for knowledge and culture. Memphis is the capital of Egypt. Like most Egyptian cities, it is located along the Nile and harbors a high density of workshops, factories, and warehouses that distributed food and merchandise throughout the ancient kingdom. Memphis is thriving as a regional center for commerce, trade, and religion. Babylon. Few have heard of your homeland, but many have questions about it upon seeing you. Babylon itself is within Persia, but the Babylonian culture is still surviving, despite the crushing pressure of Persian influence. Babylon holds many religious, literary, and agricultural secrets. Your people's origins is alien and legendary to the people of Greece. The Subterranean. Though your home is physically closer to Greece than the other locations discussed here, it is far more unnatural. You hail from a settlement deep within the ground, closer to Hades, each of which has its own strange customs and laws. If you are a native of one of the great subterranean cities or settlements, you are probably a member of the race that occupies the place, but you might also have grown up there after being captured and brought below when you were a child. If you are a true Chthonic native, you might have come to the surface as an emissary of your people, or perhaps to escape your barbaric origins, or maybe even out of curiosity. If you aren't a native, your reason for leaving "home" probably has something to do with getting away from a bad situation. Feature All Eyes On You Your accent, mannerisms, figures of speech, and perhaps even your appearance all mark you as foreign. Curious glances are directed your way wherever you go, which can be a nuisance, but you also gain the friendly interest of scholars and others intrigued by far-off lands, to say nothing of everyday folk who are eager to hear stories of your homeland. You can parley this attention into access to people and places you might not otherwise have, for you and your traveling companions. Noble lords, scholars, and merchant princes, to name a few, might be interested in hearing about your distant homeland and people.